


ART: Sleepy Sherlock

by kjanddean



Series: 30 day OTP challenge (NSFW version) [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Art, Dog Tags, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock usually comes before John even finishes getting him naked, but that’s all fine, in fact, more than fine, because John loves a blissed out, half-asleep, pliant Sherlock who will pretty much let John arrange him however he wants to, and just lies there all trusting, relaxed and open, and <i>takes it</i>, flopping this way or that as John fucks into him</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Sleepy Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> my English is crap, I know that, so please feel free to point out all 79 mistakes in my summary and I promise to fix them :)

[tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/115901823193/sleepy-sherlock-day-10-of-30-day-otp-challenge)

[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/49591.html)

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/120593/120593_original.jpg)   


[CLICK TO ENLARGE](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/120593/120593_original.jpg)


End file.
